


Leprechaun and Bogie

by Imagines_Dreams



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Reader-Insert, mutual feelings, pack meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagines_Dreams/pseuds/Imagines_Dreams
Summary: The supernatural gave you and Stiles a whole lot of nicknames for each other. You were leprechaun, the shortest of the pack. Stiles was bogie, the clumsiest. Why were you the only ones to call each other that? The pack says it was because you two liked each other. You think that’s only half true. Then again, Stiles thinks that, too.





	Leprechaun and Bogie

“Stiles!”

“Yes, leprechaun.”

“I’m tired.”

“Then find a mouse and use it to get around.”

“Stiles!” You caught up to your tall friend, grabbed his arm and turned him around. You pouted. “Please, Stiles?”

Stiles pursed his lips and clasped his hands. He furrowed his brow. Then, he broke. “Fine.” He turned around and crouched a little.

You tapped your foot and crossed your arms. “Come on, Stiles.”

The teenager smirked and crouched down a bit more.

You hopped on his back and wrapped your arms around his neck. “Onward!” you shouted with a laugh. When Stiles didn’t move, you placed your head on his shoulder. You whispered, “Why aren’t we moving?”

Stiles turned his head and whispered back, “I thought leprechauns weighed less. Like I thought they’d be ten pounds.”

You let go of his neck and punched his back, lightly and repeatedly.

“Ow! (Y/n)!”

“That’s what you get for calling me the wrong species!”

Stiles shook his head and started to walk forward. “Judging by your voice, I’d say you’re a siren.”

You blinked. Stiles and you read about those. You smirked. You leaned down again. “So… you think I’m beautiful?”

You instantly regretted the question. Once the words slipped out of your mouth, your stomach buzzed. Needles sketched horrifying thoughts out on your mind. Stiles didn’t feel that way. You had even brought it up before. No, he wanted a girl exactly five foot three and whatever exact measurement of her height was. He wanted strawberry blonde hair. He wanted green eyes and fair skin. He wanted Lydia Martin, not you.

Your best friend had a different reaction. As soon as Stiles heard the question, the question that could compromise the one secret he kept from you, he was shot right into a state of helplessness. Stiles stumbled on something and sent both of you crashing into the ground. You fell right on Stiles’ back. Scrambling, you stood up and helped Stiles up. “Dude, are you ok?” you asked with a giggle.

“Y-Yeah. No, I’m good. Fine. Perfectly fine. Just some silly, uh,” he kicked the concrete, “side… walk. Yeah.”

You smiled. “So, I take that as a yes, right?”

“For what?” he asked while walking with you.

You swung from side to side. “That question, you know,” you took a deep breath, but the buzzing and jittering and unease in your stomach only grew, “nevermind.” You kept your lips together and stretched your jaw, trying to stop the blood from rushing to your cheeks.

Stiles chuckled a little. “You know, about the meeting today-”

You gasped. “The meeting!”

“What?”

You looked at your phone. “Stiles, we’re late!” You grabbed his hand and sprinted towards Scott’s house.

Stiles laughed. “(Y/n), we’re never going to get there on your leprechaun legs.”

You stopped abruptly. Stiles bumped right into your back. Planning ahead, you planted your feet into the sidewalk. You didn’t fall to the ground, but your friend did. You didn’t even turn around to face him. You quipped, “Having fun on the floor there, bogie?”

Your fellow human just groaned. “Bogie, really, leprechaun?”

“If I’m the shortest myth, the leprechaun,” you helped Stiles up, “you are the clumsiest, the bogie.” You smirked.

“(Y/n),” he whined.

You pointed a finger at him. “Make fun fun of my height in another hour, and I swear on Scott’s true alphaship that I will punch you in the gut.”

“Alphaship?” Stiles giggled. He held his stomach and laughed. “That’s a good one!”

You rolled your eyes and raced to Scott’s. “Try and beat me, bogie!”

Both of you slammed the door open to Scott’s, pushing and shoving and eventually falling on the floor. “I win!” you both yelled. “Jinx! What? No!” Both of you stood up with crossed arms. Then, your frowns broke into smiles and giggles. You poked each other until Stiles tripped and fell on the couch. In a panic, he grabbed onto the closest thing, which happened to be your waist. You fell right after your best friend and ended up right on top of him. Instinctively, your hands reached out to hold yourself up. Instead of landing on the couch, your hands landed right on Stiles’ chest.

It had happened all in one moment, but once your eyes met Stiles’ brown ones, it didn’t feel like just a moment. It was a few hours at least. His eyes were so so complicated and beautifully designed, how could it have been just a moment that you stared at them? The buzzing feeling you had earlier made another appearance. And why was it scorching hot?

Scott cleared his throat. “Guys.”

Stiles and you whipped your head to see Scott on the couch. With a little observation, you could see why he cleared his throat. Stiles’ head was on Scott’s lap. Stiles pointed at you. “Leprechaun’s fault.”

“Bogie’s fault!” You got up and punched Stiles in the shoulder. “He tripped.” You wiped the nonexistent dirt off your outfit.

Stiles stood up. “Says the one that can’t handle a tickle fight.”

“Oh really?” You crossed your arms and stepped closer to him. You tilted your head upwards… A lot. You stared right into his eyes. “Wanna try me, Stilinski?” you muttered.

Stiles’ eyes widened. His cheeks grew red along with his forehead. He stuttered a few incoherent words.

Liam popped up at Stiles’ side. “Tongue-tied?”

You giggled.

“He does have a crush on her,” Malia commented.

It was your turn to blush. Doubt and panic pushed down on you. You uncrossed your arms, suddenly feeling sweat on your body. You wiped your hands on your top and playfully punched Stiles’ arm. “Like bogie would actually like me like that.” You gulped.

Stiles stuttered, “Y-Yeah. I mean, leprechaun would never like me anyway. I mean…” He stared at you, looking you up and down. “Look at her.”

You gasped. “Hey! Just because I’m short-”

“Woah, woah, that was not what I meant.”

Lydia shouted, “Yeah, he just thinks you’re too beautiful.”

“Yeah right,” you smiled. “I mean, he’s not my type.”

Scott laughed. “You’re lying.”

Stiles and you just stood awkwardly. “Uh,” Stiles started, “we have work to do, don’t we? We should do that.”

“Yeah,” you agreed. “This town won’t watch itself.”

The pack meeting wasn’t too crucial. It was just regrouping. Any weird and/or unnatural sightings? No? Ten minutes into the meeting, everyone was settling down to watch a movie.

“Star Wars?” Stiles suggested. “The epic battle between good and evil! Magic beyond our belief and-”

“If you could find it,” Liam remarked.

Stiles’ eyes widened. “What did you guys do?” He turned to you. “Did you-”

“No, I didn’t betray you.”

“Wait, guys, where did you put the legendary, epic, all-around awesome DVDs by the name of Star Wars.”

Scott shrugged. “Mason and Liam hid it somewhere around the house.”

Stiles jumped off the couch. He expectedly stared at you. “(Y/n),” he whined.

You smiled and pushed yourself off the couch. “We need popcorn anyway. “

Stiles beamed and ran to Liam. “Regret this you will.”

Liam smirked and whispered something in his ear. Stiles frantically glanced at you before muttering something about being older than Liam.

Kira interrupted his thoughts. “Don’t take too long. The movie will start soon.”

“Don’t make out for too long,” Lydia clarified.

You rolled your eyes. “We’ll try not to.” You grabbed Stiles’ hand. “Come on, Yoda. We have DVDs to find.” You led Stiles to the kitchen, let go, and started searching through the cabinets. Stiles looked around. “It’s not here.”

“You didn’t even check!”

“I looked around.”

You glared at him.

“Fine.” He looked under the table in behind towels. However, it didn’t do much good. He was just staring at you.

You felt it, too. The room suddenly got a bit hotter.

“Uh, (Y/n)?”

“Yeah?”

“You know that, um, crush Malia was talking about?”

You stiffened. You grabbed a microwavable popcorn bag and opened it. You pursed your lips, trying to steady your shaky hands. “Yeah?”

“Uh, well, she was right. I do have a crush on someone.”

You sighed. Lydia. Of course it would be her. You gripped the cabinet door, trying to ignore the sting in your chest.

Stiles continued, “Liam actually won’t give me back the tapes and will show an embarrassing video to… her if I don’t… you know.” Stiles tapped his fist against the countertop. “And I want to tell her. I just…” Stiles licked his lips. “I just don’t know how.”

You closed your eyes tightly. A lump steadily grew in your throat. You gulped. “Well, if it helps, the worst she could is no.”

Stiles scoffed. “I really don’t think that’s the worst thing.”

You started the microwave and turned around. “What could be the worst thing then?”

“Well, She knows me very well.”

“Yeah?”

Your best friend paced around the kitchen. “I mean, what if she makes fun of me? What if she knew all this time and was avoiding and dreading this moment. What if she hates me?”

“Stiles,” you sighed, “that’s a bit drastic. I mean-”

“But it’s not drastic, (Y/n).” Stiles scoffed. “I mean, look at me. How could someone like her like someone like me? It’s not possible! I mean, (Y/n) is pretty and so smart and kind. She has a great sense of humor-”

Did he just say your name? “Stiles?”

“(Y/n) can even play off of me and my horrible jokes. She can watch Star Wars without complaining and-”

There it was again. “Stiles.”

“I can’t be without a Robin, and she’s… She’s my-”

“Stiles!” You grabbed his hand. You gazed up at him. He said your name. Your name. Was he that frustrated that he would accidentally say your name instead of “my crush?” Or was it possible that Stiles’ crush was, maybe, you?

“(Y/n)?”

You sucked in air. You didn’t realize you held your breath. You shook your head. “Stiles, you said… You said my name?”

Stiles nodded slowly. “Because I’m talking to you.”

“No.” You pursed your lips. “You told me that I am pretty.”

His eyes bulged out of his head. His jaw dropped. A long “Uh” left his mouth. He scrambled out of your grip and ran a hand through his hair. “I mean, is that- is that a… Would that be a bad thing?” He smiled awkwardly and licked his lips.

You giggled a little. Your heart banged against your chest. “Would it be a bad thing if you thought that I was pretty?”

“Yeah.” Stiles gulped. “That. You’re killing me here you know that?”

“Really?” You laughed. “Well, let me ask you something.”

“(Y/n).”

“No, but really, is this a bad thing?”

Stiles furrowed his brow. “What are you talking about?”

“This.” You yanked him down by the collar and pressed your lips right against his.

Stiles stiffened in response. He looked around. He held up his hand. One, two. No all five were there. So it wasn’t a dream. Stiles gasped into the kiss. Then, he closed his eyes and kissed you harder than you kissed him. His hands rubbed your waist, and your chest pressed against his. Oh gosh, he was kissing you! You were kissing him!

You smiled and pulled away from him.

Stiles bent downward once more to kiss you once again. And again. And again.

“Stiles!” you giggled. “So was this bad?”

Stiles shook his head. He wrapped his arms around your waist and lifted you up into the air. “You’re too short, leprechaun.”

You smirked and laid your arms on his shoulders. “You love it, bogie.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

You smiled. You leaned down and kissed him again.

Stiles kissed you back softly. He put you down, never disconnecting his lips from yours. Then-

“Well, well, well.”

Stiles and you separated from each other and came face to face with the entire pack. Lydia was at a forefront of the group, clapping her hands slowly. “I told you to do one thing, guys.”

You both rolled your eyes. “Yeah, yeah, yeah,” both of you sighed. You eyed Liam. “And the Star Wars special edition?” You held out your hand.

Liam smiled a little before giving you the pack of DVDs.

You gave them to Stiles.

Stiles stared at them for a while. Then, he put it on the counter. “I’m good.”

Heat rushed to your cheeks. “Aw, stop that!” You laughed.

“Way better than The Notebook.” Lydia crossed her arms with a smile.

The pack couldn’t agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> Cute confessions are always fun to write, so I hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it. IF you enjoyed this, please comment on what you liked about it. Thank you so much, dear readers!


End file.
